


"An Mere Penny ain't Worth a Doubloon"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cute, Fluff, Foxy speaks in pirate, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Money, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: It's another night. Mike's in his office, Freddy's too lazy to move off stage, Chica and Bonnie are just everywhere, and Foxy's moving at dangerous speeds into Mike's office.A normal night.Only difference happens when Foxy almost trips in, penny in hand, exclaiming to the whole world it's a doubloon, and giving it to Mike.For whatever reason.
Relationships: Foxy & Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Foxy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	"An Mere Penny ain't Worth a Doubloon"

"I found this here doubloon, thought ye might've needed it." And thus, what appeared to be a penny was placed in Mike's hand, for...some reason.

"Uh...thanks?" Foxy looked quite pleased with himself afterwads, retracting his hand, and hook to his hips, as he stood pridefully in the door frame. "No needs t' thank me, lad! I would hate fer ye t' go broke!"

Now, Foxy wasn't dimwitted, quite the opposite in fact. Mike knew this fact well, but another fact he knew even better was the fact that Foxy was a bit on the loopy side of things, he genuinely believes he's a pirate fox to a extent after all.

Meaning he likely genuinely mistook that penny for a doubloon.

It was a nice gesture, and Mike really did apperciated it, but... "Foxy, buddy, you don't have to give me money, alright?" The night guard attempted to give back the 'doubloon' to the robot, only for his hand to be pushed back to him.

"Nonsense! Wha' kind o' neglectful cap'n doesn't help out his mate every once in a while?"

"Dude, I mean it. I _don't_ need your money, you found it, you should keep it."

"...Fine, if ye mighty wants t' be poor that bad, laddie. Arrr, but if I find any more doubloons, ye're gettin' all o' 'em!" And with that, the pirate finally accepted the coin back, somewhat dejected with outcome.

"Alrightie, guess if you find anymore money I'll be super rich, pirate-style." Though, that _did_ perk Foxy up a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Made on August 20th 2020, on Wattpad.


End file.
